Aiko and Bridey
by TailsChan1
Summary: Two girls who were lost in the desert get rescued by Vash and Wolfwood, but they don't remeber a thing! What will happen? This COULD get to be a romance, but I d'nno right now.
1. Meet Aiko and Bridey

Hello! :3Tailschan here, from Doki Doki! boy howdy, Am I happy with the way this fic is coming along. Oooh. I have so much SHIT TO SAY! Uhm...yess..AHA!  
  
Disclaimer: Vash, Wolfrood, and all assorted TRIGUN Charachters are (c) and TM to Yasuhiro Nightow and not me. However, Aiko and Bridey ARE copyrightand TM to ME. Tailschan.  
  
Next: Many many thanks to my love-aly beta reader, whom I could just KISS for putting up with me, Sethriel Jager. LOVE YA, HUN!! Nowthen..on with the fic! WHEEEE! XD  
  
-------------------------[---]---[---]---[---]---[---]---[::  
  
"Hey...welcome back! You've been asleep for a while."  
  
"Uhn..what?" Eyes fluttered open to meet sparkling green-blue ones.  
  
"I said, welcome back. You've been sleeping for about three days!" The owner of the vibrant eyes smiled. A blonde-haired man in a red coat extended his hand cheerfully. The one who was sleeping, a girl, with short brown hair who was fairly tall, and about sixteen years of age, took his hand and shook it half-heartedly. The blonde-haired man helped the girl up from the bed she was in.   
  
"What...how did I get here? Where am I, anyway?"  
  
"Right now, You are about 40 iles outside the City of May. You're lucky to be alive, you know! You were brought here by me and my accomplice, over there. He's tending to your friend."  
  
The blonde pointed over to another man, clad in a black suit, who was wrapping fresh bandages over a petite sized girl's head. She was fast asleep. The other man looked over to his friend and smiled.   
  
"She's doing alright!" He said cheerfully. The brown-haired girl looked to the man standing over her and spoke.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Vash. Vash the Stampede. It's a pleasure. Now, may I ask your name?"  
  
"I...I'm..uh..."  
  
"Ohhh. I see. You don't remember a thing, do you?"  
  
"Well....no...not really.."  
  
"Well, then!" Vash clapped his leather-clad hands together. "We can't have you without a name, now, can we?"  
  
"Uhh.." She stared at him, wide-eyed. His smile was so endearing.   
  
"Nick! Come over here a minute!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Vash...Wait, I have to finish with this bandage.."  
  
Soon, the man known as 'Nick' walked over to Vash and looked down at the brown haired girl.  
  
"So, missy, you're awake, I see." He looked over to the blonde man. "What's the deal, here, Vash?"  
  
"She doesn't remember her name. She doesn't even remember where she came from!"  
  
"Hmmmm....well... we have to give her a name, then."   
  
"Wha...!? We can't NAME her!"  
  
"You're right...YOU name her."  
  
"AH! BUT..BUT..!!"  
  
Vash was in mid-protest to the Idea when her heard sniffling. He looked down at the brown haired girl and saw that she was crying. Vash sighed and took his gloves off, then sat down next to her. He put his hand to her face and lifted it so her eyes would meet his. His eyes smiled at her.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing." He said calmly as he wiped a tear from her eye.   
  
"You can stay with us until we find out where you came from. Then you can go back home, alright? Please don't cry."  
  
The girl put her hand against his and sighed. His touch was so soft..though is hands were scarred. She looked up at him with sad eyes then pulled herself against his chest and cried.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry.." Vash said, sympathetically. Nick came over to him and leaned against Vash's shoulder and put his hand on the sobbing girl's head.  
  
"Poor kid...God bless her for enduring all that.."  
  
" Yeah..It's amazing she was able to survive out in the middle of nowhere without any water or provisions. It must have been a living hell. And now, waking up to people she doesn't even know, and not remembering a thing, not even her name... I really feel bad for her."  
  
Vash sighed and hugged her. He stayed like that with her until she fell back asleep.   
  
[The next morning]  
  
"Aaahhhh!" Vash yawned and stretched as he rose from the bed. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his golden-blonde hair. He looked down at the girl who was sleeping beside him, her face still uncalm, still tense. Her eyes frowned, although she was asleep. Vash sighed and ran a hand through her hair, coaxing her awake very gently. Her sapphire eyes opened slowly, and looked at him.   
  
"Vash..." She started.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You slept with me all night?"  
  
"Y-yes..uh..I'm sorry, if I offended you...eheh..you just seemed like you needed the comfort."  
  
"Thank you, Vash." She smiled at him It was the first genuine smile he had seen from this girl since they had met, and it warmed his heart along with the morning sun.  
  
"Well...you're welcome, eh..Hmm..."  
  
Vash looked at her deeply. He studied her face, her eyes, and her hair, trying to come up with the perfect name for her.  
  
"Aiko."  
  
"Ai...ko?"  
  
"Well, in Japanese, it means 'Blessed.' And You have to be blessed to survive and ordeal like you did."  
  
Aiko smiled at Vash and hugged him.  
  
"Ah...Aiko...hmm." Vash smiled down at the girl and then sniffed the air.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Wahahahah! C'mon, Aiko! Nick is cookin' breakfast!!" Vash screeched. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the tent.   
  
Outside, Nicholas D. Wolfwood was sitting at a small fire, scraping something around in a large frying pan. Sitting next to him was a short, red-headed girl with white-blonde bangs, happily gnawing on a piece of bread.  
  
"Hey! Nick! How's everything? I see our second patient has woken up."  
  
"Yeah, and this one didn't remember her name either. Now it's Bridey."  
  
"Oh? Well, pleased to meet you, Bridey!"  
  
The short girl got up, looked at the tall lanky blonde man and grabbed his hand and shook it fiercely, causing Vash's shoulder to begin dislocating.  
  
"Name's Bridey! 'Ey, Nick, who's this big guy?"  
  
"That's Vash."  
  
"Oh, well, 'Ello, there, Mr. Vash! Nick tells me that Him 'n you were the ones that spotted me! I can't say that I know very well where I came from, but thanks for the help!" Bridey smiled brightly and finished off her toast.  
  
"Eheheh..yeah...Nick, how long has..gehh...Bridey been awake for?"  
  
"Ah...since I woke up. Actually, she's the one who woke me up. Like this. HEY! HEY YOU! PREIST! WAKE UP! She was screaming that."  
  
"How did she know you were...a priest?"  
  
"I saw that big 'ole cross o' his." Bridey responded.  
  
"Oh.. okay, then, well, Bridey, do you remember who this is?" Vash asked, smiling, as He stepped out of Aiko's way, who was standing behind him, quite shy.  
  
"Uh..Vash.." Aiko said.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Bridey studied Aiko and shrugged.  
  
"Nope! Can't say that I do. What's your name, girlie?" She inquired.  
  
"I'm...Aiko..Vash named me."  
  
"Lovely! Well, sit down! Nick's been cookin' friend rice! I reckon' it's almost done, 'ay, Nickie?" Wolfwood cringed at the name.  
  
"Yeah, it's done..."  
  
"AAAALRIGHT, THEN!" Bridey screeched. She helped herself to the food and scarfed it down greedily. Aiko took a little bit in a small bowl, and Vash did the exact same as Bridey.  
  
"Mmm...Nick...this is good.." Vash said in between bites.  
  
"It was the best I could do. Thanks, though." Nick said, smiling. Aiko ate slowly, making sure to chew every bit. Nick stared at her, she seemed so quiet and afraid, as opposed to Bridey, who was loud and rambunctious. There was something in her eyes that made her seem like porcelain.  
  
After breakfast was devoured and the dishes cleaned, Vash and Nick began packing everything up, for the journey to may city. they wee about 40 iles or so away from it, so it would be a bit of a long trip.   
  
;X Bunny. ehehh..Yeah. Review, for the love of JIMINEY CRICKET, AND ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD, REVIEW! Flamer welcome, but know this. I HATE ALL OF YOU! DIE, FLAMERS, YESSS! AHAHA! However, constructive criticism in highly prized and appreciate it. We at Tailworx barter & feed upon it. mwahahaha. Yeah...eheh..right. ," p.s.: check out my website! dokidokigame.vze.com. [Ya gotta copy & paste that into your browser. xp ] 


	2. What the hell? I can't think of a chapte...

Hello! :3Tailschan here, from Doki Doki! boy howdy, Am I happy with the way this fic is coming along. Oooh. I have so much SHIT TO SAY! Uhm...yess..AHA!  
  
Disclaimer: Vash, Wolfrood, and all assorted TRIGUN Charachters are (c) and TM to Yasuhiro Nightow and not me. However, Aiko and Bridey ARE copyrightand TM to ME. Tailschan.  
  
A/N: I DO realize that this is an AU. I guess I should've put it up somewhere XD I'm so dumb. And other stuff, this chapter DOES include Mild Shounen-Ai. So reader beware. Blah.  
  
Next: Many many thanks to my love-aly beta reader, whom I could just KISS for putting up with me, Sethriel Jager. LOVE YA, HUN!! Nowthen..on with the fic! WHEEEE! XD  
  
-------------------------[---]---[---]---[---]---[---]---[::  
  
"Hey, Vash, throw me that bag.."  
  
"Okay, here.." Vash said as he Tossed a tan-coloured bag to Nick.   
  
"Nick,..." Vash started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't you think we should leave this tent here? I mean..now that we have these new travellers with us..it might be a bit of dead weight.." Nick thought for a moment.  
  
"But, won't we need somewhere to sleep at night? We can't just sleep out here in the desert.."  
  
"No, It'll be okay. Nights around May City are alot warmer than anywhere else. It shouldn't be a problem." Vash said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, alright..I guess we can leave it here."  
  
"Great. Now, then. We've got everything, so let's head out on our way, hm?"  
  
"Right. I'll get Bridey. You get Aiko."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Vash slung a large black and blue bag over his shoulder and walked over to Aiko, who was sitting in the sand, drawing pictures with her finger. Vash bent down beside her and smiled warmly.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked as he extended a gloved hand. She looked up at him, nodded reluctantly, and took his hand.  
  
' Thank you, big brother....' She thought.  
  
"Hmm? You say something, Aiko?" Vash said.  
  
"Ah!...No, no, I didn't..." Aiko stuttered as she looked down.  
  
"Hm..well, I swear I heard you say thank y-"  
  
"I didn't say anything!" She said, loudly, pulling her small hand from his.   
  
"Oh, alright..then..." He stared at her, worriedly.  
  
[Meanwhile]  
  
"Bridey, come on! We have to go!"  
  
"Arrrgh! Never! The sand-goddess will never surrender!" Bridey screamed as she threw sand in Nick's face and laughed hysterically.  
  
"I do not have time for this! If you want to be left out in the deset again, to DIE, which is not good, I might add, then so be it! Otherwise, the sand-goddess will HAVE to go quietly!!" He shouted back.  
  
"Augh, Nickie, you aren't much fun...don't be such a spoil-sport."  
  
"I'm all for fun and games, little missy, but when It comes to surviving, I don't play around. Got that?"  
  
Bridey pouted angrily and agreed to Nick's reason. She really didn't want to go anywhere, but Nick's company had been most enjoyable for her. She jumped up on Nick's back and yanked his Cross Punisher off of him.  
  
"Ooooh, Nickie, look what I got 'ere!"  
  
"GYAH! Bridey!!! Give it ba--hey, how the hell are you holding it up?"  
  
"Hm? Why, is it..not...supposed to be held..or something?"  
  
"No...it's just eh..you're...so..and...it's...ahhhh, never mind." Bridey gave him a confused look and began twirling the Punisher around as if it were a baton.  
  
Over a sandy hill, The gunman appeared, walking slowly next to Aiko. Vash had his yellow-orange sunglasses on, and Aiko was wearing an old brown cloak that belonged to the Taller man.   
  
"Hey! Vash! Ready to go?" Nick yelled, as he waved casually.  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah! All set here!" And with that, they left for May City.  
  
x-20 iles later-x  
  
"NIIICKIE!!"  
  
"What, Bridey? WHAT NOW!?"  
  
"You got any water left?"  
  
"No, I just told you that a half an hour ago."  
  
"Well...can we stop to rest? I'm bushed.."  
  
"I...guess...."  
  
The group of four sat down in the hot mid-day sand for a rest. Vash yawned and stretched out, leaning back. He looked into the horizon, and watched the setting suns. He smiled at the view and sighed heavily. He shut his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Wolfwood smiling at him  
  
"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah....beautiful.." He grinned as a soft gust of wind blew across his face.  
  
"Hey..wolfwood?" Vash said as he caressed the other man's hand with his own.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have wee been walking for?"  
  
"About...five hours.."  
  
"Hm..it seemed alot shorter than that.." The blonde man smiled and looked up at the Priest as he pushed himself closer, their lips touching. From a distance, Aiko watched this spectacle and felt her face heat up. She didn't know that....it was okay to do that...males kissing other males?  
  
"Mmm...Vash..." Nick said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Come on...before the girls see us. They probably wouldn't understand."  
  
"Right. Only 20 iles to go..."  
  
Vash walked over to Aiko and bent down beside her, smiling softly.  
  
"Ready to go, Aiko?"  
  
"Y-yes.." She looked down at her feet and sighed.  
  
"You know, you've been really silent this entire trip. What's wrong, hm?" Vash asked as he ran his fingers through the smaller girl's hair. She grabbed his hand and pushed it to the side.  
  
"Nothing...It's nothing."  
  
"Ah...Aiko.." Vash watched the girl as she got up and began to walk toward Bridey and Nick, who were already quarrelling over who should carry the cross punisher.  
  
"I wonder if...she saw.." Vash frowned slightly and followed her. Soon, the four resumed their journey to May city. 


	3. HOTEL ROOM! RRGH!

Hello! :3Tailschan here, from Doki Doki! boy howdy, Am I happy with the way this fic is coming along. Oooh. I have so much SHIT TO SAY! Uhm...yess..AHA!  
  
Disclaimer: Vash, Wolfrood, and all assorted TRIGUN Charachters are (c) and TM to Yasuhiro Nightow and not me. However, Aiko and Bridey ARE copyrightand TM to ME. Tailschan.  
  
A/N: I DO realize that this is an AU. I guess I should've put it up somewhere XD I'm so dumb. And other stuff,  
  
Next: Many many thanks to my love-aly beta reader, whom I could just KISS for putting up with me, Sethriel Jager. LOVE YA, HUN!! Nowthen..on with the fic! WHEEEE! XD  
  
-------------------------[---]---[---]---[---]---[---]---[::  
  
x-20 iles later-x  
  
"NIIICKIE!!"  
  
"What, Bridey? WHAT NOW!?"  
  
"You got any water left?"  
  
"No, I just told you that a half an hour ago."  
  
"Well...can we stop to rest? I'm bushed.."  
  
"I...guess...."  
  
The group of four sat down in the hot mid-day sand for a rest. Vash yawned and stretched out, leaning back. He looked into the horizon, and watched the setting suns. He smiled at the view and sighed heavily. He shut his eyes and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Wolfwood smiling at him  
  
"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah....beautiful.." He grinned as a soft gust of wind blew across his face.  
  
"Hey..wolfwood?" Vash said as he caresses the other man's hand with his own.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How long have wee been walking for?"  
  
"About...five hours.."  
  
"Hm..it seemed alot shorter than that.." The blonde man looked up at the Priest as he pushed himself closer, their lips touching. From a distance, Aiko watched this spectacle and felt her face heat up. She didn't know that....it was okay to do that...males kissing other males?  
  
"Mmm...Vash..." Nick said, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Come on...before the girls see us. They probably wouldn't understand."  
  
"Right. Only 20 iles to go..."  
  
Vash walked over to Aiko and bent down beside her, smiling softly.  
  
"Ready to go, Aiko?"  
  
"Y-yes.." She looked down at her feet and sighed.  
  
"You know, you've been really silent this entire trip. What's wrong, hm?" Vash asked as he ran his fingers through the smaller girl's hair. She grabbed his hand and pushed it to the side.  
  
"Nothing...It's nothing."  
  
"Ah...Aiko.." Vash watched the girl as she got up and began to walk toward Bridey and Nick, who were already quarrelling over who should carry the cross punisher.  
  
"I wonder if...she saw.." Vash frowned slightly and followed her. Soon, the four resumed their journey to May city.  
  
x-15 iles to May-x  
  
'Hey, Nick?"  
  
"Yeah?" Responded the priest as he lit a disfigured cigarette.  
  
"I'm..worrried, about Aiko.."  
  
"Why's that? She sick or somethin'?"  
  
"No..I think she saw us...last time we stopped."  
  
"So? Why would that worry you?"  
  
"I think maybe she's a bit confused."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Maybe she thinks..oh...never mind.."  
  
A few yards back, Aiko and Bridey were talking as well...Actually, Bridey was doing most of the talking. Aiko listened.  
  
"Hey! Aiko! Whassamatter?" Bridey questioned as she bounced in front of the Auburn-haired girl. Aiko said nothing.  
  
"What, can't you talk?"  
  
"I...uh.."  
  
"Come on, girlie! Tell me. What's on yer mind?" Bridey slung an arm around Aiko's shoulder and smiled at her.  
  
"I thought Vash...loved me.."  
  
"Hm? Whattaya mean? Of course he does!" Bridey grinned. "He and Mr. Priest-man saved us!!"  
  
"But...I saw him.."  
  
"Saw him what?"  
  
"I saw him kissing Nicholas..doesn't that mean he loves Nicholas more than me? He hasn't kissed me.."  
  
"Oi, girlie, you're worse off than I thought...You don't remember a single thing at ALL do you? You gotta be retaught how to LIVE??" Bridey laughed as she tightened her grip around Aiko's shoulders.  
  
"I suppose..I do.." Aiko said, with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Well, then! We've got quite a bit of work to to!!" Bridey yelled out as she laughed happily.  
  
x-5 iles to May-x  
  
The group had been walking for another three hours, and Bridey had been working diligently on re-educating Aiko, though Aiko didn't seem to care, much. Her eyes were focused on Vash and Mr. Priest. Aiko watched them talk, laugh about things inaudibly, and occasionally, Vash's fingers would brush against Nick's softly, making the priest smile. Aiko looked down at her own hands. She remembered the feel of Vash holding her hand, and his smile conforting her. He was the first person she saw when she woke up, so it was only natural that she felt some sort of attraction to him..but that was the predicament she had. What kind of attraction was it? Did she...love..him? Or what was it? Aiko looked over to Bridey and spoke.  
  
"Bridey, I'll be right back...I have to talk to Mr. Vash about something.."  
  
"M'kay."  
  
And with that, she ran over to the blonde man and softly tugged on hus coat tails from behind. He turned around and saw the small brunette, still covered in his old cloak. Her eyes were highlighted with silver because of the fifth moon which had risen.   
  
"Vash?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, Aiko? What is it?" He stopped walking and bent down in front of her.  
  
"Are you tired? I can carry you, if you'd like."  
  
"No, I mean..ah..yes, thank you, Vash.." She smiled sweetly at him, just as Bridey taught her to do.   
  
"Alright, then. Hop on!" Vash turned around, so Aiko could get on his back. She laced her arms around his broad shoulders and rested her head next to his.  
  
" Sweet kid." Nicholas commented.  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
Before Nicholas could get another word out, he felt a great force on his back, which was quickly followed by Bridey's loud girlish laughter.  
  
"Nickie, If Aiko gets a ride, shouldn't I get one too?"  
  
"AH!...Eh, yeah, I suppose.." Nick looked over to Vash and the now sleeping Aiko.  
  
"Vash, I like kids as much as the next good Samaritan, but JEEZ! Did you put sugar in that healing serum I gave her?" Vash shook his head no and grinned sympathetically.  
  
"Come on, Wolfwood. Only four more iles 'till May."  
  
"I'm trying, honestly, I am..."  
  
Within the next two hours, the Outlaw, the Priest, and the two girls entered the city of May, and checked in to an old run-down looking hotel. When they got to the front desk, they were greeted my an old, tired-looking man who was balding severely. Vash set Aiko down in a chair nearby, and spoke to the manager.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but My friends and I, we need two rooms for the night, if you don't mind." Vash said while smiling.  
  
"Sorry, sonny. All's we got is the basement room. We're full-up! There was a Sand-steamer came into town a few days back, and some folks don't wanna meet their check-out times."  
  
Vash sighed, and looked at the man with sad, pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, Mister, I'm begging you! Can't you do something? We really need these two rooms.."   
  
"Look, I'm real sorry, son, but unless you can afford two $$900 rooms at this hotel a little ways down from here, your only choice is the Basement here for $$50."  
  
"But..eh.." Vash sighed heavily and nodded, handing the man $$50.  
  
"Alright, alright, we'll take it..."  
  
"Thanks. And, again, son, I'm real sorry 'bout this."  
  
Vash looked at the man and smiled half-heartedly, then went over to the sleeping girl and Wolfwood. Bridey was sitting atop wolfwood's Punisher, whistling and trying to cross her eyes.  
  
"Hey, come on, everyone. We have a room."   
  
"Hmm? Wha--Oh, Vash...so, you got us a room, hm?"  
  
"Well...yeahh...something...like that..eheh.."  
  
Wolfwood raised an eyebrow at him and then went to go get Bridey and the Punisher. Vash went over to Aiko and shook her slightly.   
  
"Aiko, wake up..we've got a room.."  
  
"Oh..mm..alright.." Aiko got up clumsily and leaned on Vash, as she rubbed her eyes. Vash led her down the stails, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.   
  
Pleasepleasepleaseplease review! Flames welcome! Constructive Critisism is greatly appreciated! I feed upon it! ARGH! 


End file.
